I'll Hold You
by PrivatePracticePrincess
Summary: After a long day at work, Jane assures Maura that she will always be there to hold her. Rizzles Fluff.


Jane sat with her back pressed against the head of the bed as she let out a deep breath. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the warm body that clung to her.

It had been an extremely long day. Everyone at precinct had been putting in extra long hours to close a case that they'd been trying to solve for what felt like years. These past few days drug by slowly, and Jane was happy to finally have time to relax.

Maura sat comfortably in Jane's lap with her legs wrapped around the detective's slim waist. Her head rested on her shoulder, and she fit like a puzzle piece in Jane's arms. They both sat in silence, as Jane rubbed gentle circles on her girlfriend's back while Maura's arms were wrapped securely around the brunette's neck.

The two had reached a point in their relationship where it wasn't just about the sex anymore. When they first starting dating, they would get home from work and immediately starting tearing each other's clothes off. But things were different now. They were absolutely content with coming home and doing nothing but holding one another. As long as they were together, they were happy.

Jane felt Maura's arms getting a little tense around her neck, and the ME let out a deep breath. As Maura's brow began to furrow, there was no doubt she was thinking hard about something. Jane looked down at her tired girlfriend, placed a soft kiss on her nose, and pressed her forehead against Maura's.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jane asked quietly.

Maura looked into Jane's eyes and gave her a light smile.

"Nothing," she replied, somewhat convincingly.

"Oh, don't give me that," Jane said as she started to tickle Maura's side.

"Hands to yourself, Detective." Maura laughed, grabbing ahold of Jane's wrist and removing it from her side.

"Fine," Jane chuckled, hooking her arm around Maura's back again and holding her a bit tighter.

"Seriously though, what's wrong? You're thinking about something. I know that face."

"Well of course I'm thinking about something, Jane. Impulses are constantly running through the human mind due to stimuli that-"

"Maura, you know what I mean." Jane cut her off, giving her the look that Maura knew all too well. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just, I feel like such a child when you hold me like this."

"Oh, Maur, we don't have to-"

"No, no." Maura stopped Jane from letting go of her, and tightened her grip around the detective's neck. "I didn't mean it like that. I love it when you hold me like this."

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry?"

"Because, I-" Maura sighed, "when I was a kid, I would see parents holding their children the way you're holding me now, and…"

The doctor's voice started to trail off.

"And what?" Jane asked softly.

"I would wonder what it felt like."

Jane looked down into Maura's eyes and wiped a tear that began to fall down her cheek.

"I knew my parents loved me, I just wish they would've showed me that they did."

Jane placed a soft kiss on the head resting on her shoulder. Her heart instantly broke for her girlfriend. She hated thinking about the life Maura had as a child. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like to have parents who rarely showed their affection for their daughter. Now Jane felt bad for complaining every time Angela tried to hug or kiss her. Maura would give anything to feel that love from her mother and father.

The silence grew heavier, and more tears started to stream down Maura's face.

"Hey, look at me," Jane said.

Maura shook her head, knowing that she would cry harder if she looked into her girlfriend's deep brown eyes.

"Babe, look at me," Jane repeated.

A few seconds passed, then Maura finally lifted her head from Jane's shoulder, but still avoided eye contact.

Jane swept a piece of hair out of the blonde's eyes, then cupped her tear-stained face in her hands.

"Maura," Jane said, trying again to get Maura to look at her.

The doctor slowly looked up, and when their eyes met, Jane leaned in for a tender, passionate kiss. The kind of kiss that said _I'm here._

"I know you didn't have the best childhood, and you didn't always feel loved, but I will always be here to make you feel loved. _Always._ I never want you to feel unwanted ever again. I waited way too long to go after you, and now that I finally have you, I am never going to let you go. Do you hear me?"

Maura nodded, knowing that Jane meant every single word she just said.

"And I will hold you, whenever and wherever you want for as long as you'd like. You just say the word, got it?"

Jane smiled sincerely at her lover, and Maura nodded once again.

"I'll hold you when you get tired of walking in those god-awful heels you insist on wearing. I'll hold you when you're nine months pregnant with our baby, and you're too fat for my arms to wrap around you. I'll hold you a hundred years from now, when our hair is gray and we're sitting on the front porch of our nursing home."

The last comment made the blonde chuckle that cute little chuckle that Jane loved so much. The chuckle that made her dimples show. Jane was such a sucker for those dimples.

"What about when the guys are over, and you're watching a Red Sox game? Would you hold me then?" Maura asked.

"Yea," Jane paused, "as soon as it's over I would."

"Hey!" Maura gasped, playfully slapping the brunette's arm, then pouting at her.

Jane laughed, kissing her girlfriends pouted lips.

That was another thing Jane was a sucker for. Maura's pout. Jane never knew a person could look so adorable when they pouted, until she met Maura Isles. Only she could make pouting look sexy.

"You know I'm kidding," Jane smiled, "No baseball game in the entire world will ever be more important than you, Maura Dorothea Isles. And I mean that."

"I know you do." Maura replied, placing a hand on Jane's cheek. "I love you Jane. So much."

"I love you too, baby."

Maura pulled her detective in for a long kiss.

Just as things were starting to heat up, Jane lifted the blonde off of her lap and placed her on her side of the bed.

"Now if you would excuse me," Jane said, pulling out of the embrace, "I have to pee really really bad."

"Way to ruin the moment, Jane," Maura laughed.


End file.
